Liquor Chocolate Bottles
by Onida
Summary: the title should say it all c:
_As a result of the continuous support from all you fellow readers, I decided to write a humor filled short novel for you all. I love you all! Enjoy C;_

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his favorite Alaska white hoodie, the fourth primogenitor releases a short weary sigh as he searches for his observer in the store. His aquamarine blue eyes filling with tears as a yawn escapes his lips.

 _Where did you go?_ His inner voice inquires curiously. Throwing his head back Kojou perks at the sound of small, incoherent words at the aisle besides him. His footsteps heavy and sluggish as he makes his way over to inspect the mysterious sounds. Gradually a content smile lifts his lips once he finds his missing observer, her golden-brown eyes focusing on an item in her grasp.

"Himeragi?" He questions, his eyebrow lifting.

"Oh! Senpai!" The young Shaman turns, a wide smile on her plump lips.

Averting his eyes over to the sun kissed box in her hands, he tilts his head curiously at the peculiar box in her grasp. Taking a step closer he catches the word 'chocolate" on the item; his head shaking with uttermost amusement at her excitement over it.

"You want these chocolates?" He kindly asks, motioning his head towards the cashiers.

"Yes!" Himeragi enthusiastically answers, her eyes bright, "Please."

"C'mon." Kojou releases a deep chuckle, his eyes smiling.

Purchasing the chocolates, the young sixteen-year-old doesn't notice the odd look on the old cashier's face, his wrinkly forehead creasing with slight concern as he rings up the item. The total calculating to two hundred yen.

"You sure you wish to purchase these?" The older man asks, his voice gruff.

"Yeah…" Kojou slowly answers, puzzle in his reply.

Observing as the wrinkled hand places the chocolate in the bag Kojou shrugs off the concern lacing the man's words. His eyes turn to watch his observer contently grab the bag, her cheeks flush bright red.

 _If it makes her happy, I'll buy her it._ A relax smile edges his lips upwards. Motioning for the young fourteen old to proceed to the exit Kojou once again stuffs his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, his aquamarine blue eyes focusing on the cheerful smile on Himeragi's lips.

Xxx

Dropping himself onto his sofa, Kojou releases a satisfied sigh as he begins to make himself comfortable; his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Gradually slipping into a state of peaceful sleep Kojou suddenly awakes at the sound of crashing from the opposite apartment besides him.

"Himeragi," He groans sleepily, his hand running through his messy hair, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gradually impelling himself off the couch, Kojou scratches his head in wonder at just what is happening over at Himeragi's place. Heat arising in his cheeks as his mind begins to fill with naughty fantasies of his observer. Aggressively slapping his fluster cheeks, he hesitantly raises his fist to knock before his eyes drop down to the doorknob. Reaching out to grasp the knob he gives a small turn only to find it unlock, panic arising in his chest, which causes his heart to begin to hammer against his chest.

"Pardon the intrusion!" He shouts before stepping inside the now silent home.

Gulping nervously as he slowly makes his way down the hallway Kojou peeks around the corner only for his eyes to widen with worry once he sees Himeragi sprawl out on her sofa. Her cheeks fluster bright crimson red with her hair a mess around her; her ocean blue ribbon unloose, where her uniform dips lower only to show off hints of her rosy pink bra. Her skirt bunched up past her mid-thigh, her creamy pale skin visible only for his eyes.

 _Shit…_ Kojou curses mentally, his hand instantly reaching to cover his sudden nosebleed as he becomes aroused. Turning away he leans his head back in an attempt to calm the bleeding and himself to be exact; wiping the remaining blood on the back of his hand, the primogenitor slowly walks over towards the young sleeping teen. His eyes flickering over to the open chocolate box.

"Wait," His voice softens as he picks up the box, "This isn't…"

Peeling off the red tape covering the word before 'chocolate,' his eyes widen as he comes to realize exactly why the cashier asked him that specific question earlier before.

"These are liquor chocolate bottles!" He exclaims in astonishment.

Soon small moans draw his attention back over to his drunken observer, her eyes slowly fluttering open. A glossy haze evident in her golden-brown eyes along with a loose smile on her lips.

"Senpai!" Himeragi cries before she suddenly throws herself upon Kojou.

"Himeragi! Oi! You're drunk." He helplessly shouts, his face turning red immediately as he feels her small chest against his.

"The chocolates were sooooooo yummmmmyyyyy!" She spurs, giggles erupting from her lips.

Taking a step back Kojou doesn't have time to react before he trips over a crumple up rug behind him, his arm still wrapped around the drunken Himeragi. His head making contact with the wooden floor.

"Oh," The fourteen-year-old pouts, "Kojou has a boo boo."

Eyes widening as his observer leans over him to gently grasp his head in her delicate hands, Kojou tries to look away from her chest that hangs inches above her. Her cleavage clearly much more apparent to observe.

"Himeragi," He groans lowly, his voice trembling, "M-Move."

"Huh?" The dazed Shaman questions, her haze eyes looking down at him.

Raising his hands to grasp her tone waist Kojou swears as his observer releases a small moan at his action, his eyes squeezing shut in a meek attempt to resist the temptation.

 _If I said Himeragi had a nice body, that'll be an understatement._ The fourth primogenitor thinks as he slowly pushes the girl off of him. Scrambling to escape from his observer Kojou opens his eyes in horror to witness her begin to start stripping in front of him. Her top piece of the uniform inching upwards, her pale stomach seeable.

"Oi! Stop!" Kojou pleads desperately, his hands slapping over his eyes.

 _What the hell did I do to deserve this!_

"Hey Kojou." Comes her small voice.

Slightly peeling away his hands Kojou catches a sad look cross over Himeragi's face, her fingers twiddling with one another.

"Am I not good enough?" She asks, startling the young vampire.

"What…" He gapes.

"I-I see the way you look at Sayaka-san and La Folia," She continues, her shy eyes lifting, "A-Are you a boob type of guy?"

"N-No!" He rejects rather loud.

"Am I not good enough?" Himeragi once again reiterates, slowly crawling to Kojou's open legs.

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he nervously pulls at his hoodie, his eyes flickering at his observer's face and exposed chest.

"I-I think you're perfect Himeragi." He releases a held breath as both of her thighs straddle one of his own.

"A-Are you sure you're telling me the truth?" She hiccups, her face inching closer to his.

"Y-Yes." He squeaks jumpily.

Observing a pleased smile lift her lips she wraps her arms around his neck as she puts her face right in front of him, her chocolate breath fanning across his lips. Dropping his eyes down to her lips, he unconsciously licks his lips. His heart pounding in his ears. Gradually her head inches closer, the possibility of rejecting the outcome inevitable at this point.

"Himeragi." He whispers, his hands snaking up to grasp her waist.

"Kojou." She blew her candy breath against his lips.

Shuddering as electricity flows through his body once he feels her soft lips brush against his Kojou felt his anticipation arise. Unforeseen Himeragi's body slumps, her chest falling against him as her hands drop besides her body.

"Himeragi?" The primogenitor inquires at her sudden state.

Slowly grasping her shoulders to push her back he felt his eyebrow begin to twitch in annoyance as he realizes his observer fell asleep from the liquor. His tongue clicking.

Releasing a small sigh as he picks up the sleeping girl in his arms he clumsily walks towards her bedroom to tuck the drunken Shaman in. His lips releasing an amused chuckle at the turn of events.

 _What a day I had today. These damn liquor chocolate bottles._


End file.
